This invention relates liquid applicators including felt pens, paint markers, and ball-point pens.
Generally, when a liquid applicator containing, in a casing thereof, liquid to be applied, for example, a ball-point pen containing ink therein, is left uncapped for a long time, volatile components of the ink introduced to a nib of the applicator evaporate into the air and the ink is condensed and solidified at the nib, thereafter becoming a hindrance to ink flow during writing. Thus, the above liquid applicator suffers from the so-called scratching phenomenon problem.
In view of this problem, it has been conventionally attempted to suppress the condensation and solidification of the ink by adding wetting agents such as ethylene glycol and polyethylene glycol, thereby preventing the nib from drying.
In general, since wetting agents added to ink cause blotting in one's hands, reduction in the density of written lines, stenographic performance and ink flow, their use is subject to limitation. Accordingly, it cannot be expected that addition of wetting agents to ink will bring about remarkable effects. In recent years, pigment ink which has excellent light, water, and chemical resistance has been frequently used in the above liquid applicator. However, the nib of the liquid applicator is particularly liable to dry with the pigment ink. Thus, it is expected to provide a means capable of effectively preventing the nib from drying.